


Manicured Nails

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is bored out of her mind and is stuck at the borough. Alone with Fluer. WARNING: FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manicured Nails

I sighed and flipped channels on the Muggle television set Dad had brought home. I had positioned myself on the far left end of the couch and held the remote in my left hand so as to let Phlegm know she wasn't getting the remote.

It was only the beginning of Christmas break and already I was bored.

"How is it, "I wondered dully, "that everyone had to go out and do something and I got left behind with Phlegm?"

"'Ey! I like zat show! Can you please turn sit back on?" Phlegm asked.

"No." I flipped to another channel boredly.

Phlegm reached over me and attempted to snatch the remote playfully.

"Get off of me," I said, still bored as I lazily moved my hand around so she would miss.

She pulled herself but didn't move away. Instead, she sat less than an inch away and I could feel her hot breath on my ear. She smiled playfully and tried to tickle me through my jumper.

I sighed again and flicked to another channel. I stared intently at the television as she continued to paw at me.

I gasped suddenly and tried to pull away from her but there was nowhere to go.

Her hand, which had been tickling my stomach had now worked its way beneath my jumper and was cupping my breast.

"What are you doing?" I screeched, pushing her hand back out of my jumper.

I started to push myself up using the arm of the couch and the couch cushion for leverage but she pulled at my hand. I looked over and saw that it wasn't the couch cushion I had been leaning on at all…

It was her exposed, milky-white thigh.

She held my hand there and gazed at me longingly, passion and fire looking out of place in her crystal-blue eyes. She moved my hand over and slid it between her thighs and I felt their warmth.

I could sense her need not to be rejected. I was dumbstruck. I didn't know what to do. Granted, this was a first, I still had always had a knack and ease for these things. I stared at her hand holding mine in place.

She held my hand where it was with one hand and tried to slide the other between my own tanned thighs.

"I wonder," she asked me, "'ow do you keep your tan in ze winter?" She smiled.

I stared at her blankly. This couldn't be happening. I tried to push myself up again and, in the process, spread my legs enough to allow her entrance.

She slid her hand between my thighs teasingly and playfully tickled my inner thigh. I gasped and flounced, unsure of what to do. I could feel warmth gathering between my thighs despite myself.

Her manicured nails scratched at my panties and she guided my hand to her own panties. Lace.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to bask in the moment. It all felt so right.

Except for the manicured nails because sensible Hermione would never keep hers so long.

And except for the hair because Fleur's was long and silky while Hermione's was thick and bushy.

I'd never indulged myself in my fantasies about Hermione, though, and Fleur was here.

She hadn't moved either of our hands anymore, clearly, wanting me to make the next move.

I nervously licked my lips.

Where were they all now, the "Golden trio"?

Where was the remarkable "Boy-Who-Lived"?

Where was my bumbling brother?

Where was my brown-eyed, bushy-haired goddess?

I gently put down the remote and spread my legs a little more, giving Fleur more access.

She smiled and scratched again at my panties, this time scratching through and brining a completely new sensation. She left my hand where it was and used her right hand to unbutton my stuffy jumper. I could see her perfectly manicured nails tracing circles around my breasts.

The way I had always envisioned Hermione would.

But Hermione would never have manicured nails, and I was fine with that.

I tilted my head back and felt a tingling sensation run down my spine as she let her fingers explore my body. I felt my muscles tighten and unexpectedly and release as she kissed and licked at my collarbone.

I stretched my fingers outward, wanting to return the favor but stopped when I saw her nails scratching along my breasts.

Her perfectly manicured nails.

I didn't have time to dwell on that fact as she continued her exploration.

I closed my eyes again and pretended it was Hermione and I could hear the man at the base of my throat.

I arched my back slightly to help her hit the right spot and I hear the moan escape my lips.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Fleur smile coyly as she leaned closer. I snapped my eyes closed and thought of Hermione.

I felt Fleur's hot breath on my ear. "Moan again for me, my darzing." I felt her tongue enter my ear and I gasped. She curled her fingers and moaned in my ear s I unconsciously began letting my own fingers roam.

I shuddered as she explored me deeper and pulled my legs onto the couch, spreading them further, giving herself better angles.

I moaned deep in my throat as I thought of Hermione. "It's Hermione with you right now," I told myself mentally. "She's fulfilling all your fantasies.

Hermione.

At the mere thought of her name I moaned again.

This spurred Fleur on. She straddled me and licked at my nipples, tracing them tantalizingly with her tongue. "Again, my darzing. Moan for me more."

She bit playfully at my nipples and scratched at my stomach before her kisses trailed to my abdomen. She finally extracted her hand, all too soon, and properly removed my school skirt and torn panties.

"Don't speak," I whispered. When she spoke, I couldn't fool myself into believing it was Hermione. She answered in the form of replacing her hand between my thighs and cupping my breast with her other hand.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins unexpectedly and I reached up and tore open her blouse and buried my face in her exposed breasts. The same milky-white color her thighs had been. I reached between her legs, searching.

"Hermione," I thought.

I heard her moan and she sank into me. She wasn't ready to relinquish control yet, though. I had just surprised her.

She pushed me back into the couch and moved her head towards my thighs where her fingers were still busily exploring.

She teasingly, licked up my inner thigh and I felt another moan escape my lips.

I moved my free hand to cover my mouth before any more betraying moans escaping.

My thighs, instead, betrayed me. I felt them spread them more to give her the desired room.

She continued to tease me with her tongue.

Since I could no longer reach her thighs, I grabbed at her breast and squeezed. She was surprised again, yet pleasantly so. She became more daring in her teasing.

I arched my back and felt her fingers curl again.

I moaned and yet something felt terribly wrong.

I felt her fingers, but, more than that, I felt her nails.

I opened my eyes and saw her perfectly manicured nails cupping my breast.

This wasn't Hermione.

It was Fleur.

And her perfectly manicured nails.


End file.
